iOMG
by Max Writer -aka Zucma
Summary: Sam esta enamorada y iCarly nunca sera igual... ¡Cam!.
1. iTrailer

**iOMG!**

_**iTrailer**_

**Sam nunca ha sido del tipo romántico...**

_"¡Auch! ¡Eso dolió!"._

_"Era la idea"._

_"Demonio Rubio"._

**...Pero quizás eso esta por cambiar...**

_"Se que estas enamorada de Brad"._

_"¡No lo estoy!"._

_"¡Si lo estas y lo sabes!"._

_"No, tu no sabes nada"._

_"...Sam..."_

**...Tal vez... ¿Sam esta enamorada?...**

_"¿No quieres un lindo novio?"._

_"..."._

_"Es algo con lo que toda chica sueña"._

_"..."._

_"Debes hacer algo, ahora"._

_"... No lo se..."._

_"Hazlo, por que se que él también puede amarte"._

_"..."._

**... ¿Tendrá miedo de mostrar lo que siente?...**

_"Yo se que te da miedo mostrar tus sentimientos"._

_"...".  
>"Porque nunca sabes si a la persona que te gusta también le gustas".<em>

_"..."._

_"Pero nunca sabes que podría pasar"._

_"...Yo si lo se..."_

**...¿De quien esta enamorada?...**

_"Tienes que hablar con la verdad, no es el fin del mundo"._

_"Es el fin de mi mundo"._

_"Es fácil"._

_"No lo es, no cuando amas a... a..."._

_"Lo se, pero mirame, estoy con vida, ¿No?"._

_"... Es diferente..."_

_"No lo creo"._

**...Encontrara el valor para hablar de sus sentimientos en quien menos espera...**

_"Alguien como yo... no debería sentir algo así... "._

_"¿Alguien como tu? ¿Te refieres a una chica genial como tu?"._

_"No puedo creer que tu lo digas"._

_"Ni yo"._

_"Eres un gran amigo"_

_"Gracias..."._

_"¡Tienes que hacerlo!"._

_"Tengo miedo"._

_"Eso lo se, pero no puedes ocultarlo por siempre"._

_"Lo intentare"._

_"Jamas pensé que fueras tan cobarde"._

_"¡No lo soy!"._

_"¡Entonces demuéstralo"._

_"No es tan simple"._

_"¡Hazlo simple!"._

_**Del Creador de iExperiment ...**_

_"Tengo que hablar contigo..."._

_"¿Por fin vas a confiar en mi?"._

_"..."._

**...Esta por llegar un evento inolvidable...**

_"Esto no puede estar pasando..."._

_"¡Por favor dejame que te explique!"._

_"¡No te me acerques!"._

_**...Y único...**_

"_Dale tiempo, tiene muchas cosas que asimilar"._

"_... Pero eso no evita que duela"._

"_Lo se"._

_**... Que hará que iCarly, nunca sea igual...**_

_"No quiero perderte"._

_"Yo... no puedo con esto"._

_"Por favor"._

_"Dejame sola"._

_"Por desacuerdos técnicos... no habrá mas iCarly"._

" _¿Que estas haciendo?"._

"_No puedo fingir que todo esta bien"._

**... Que pondrá en peligro una gran amistad...**

_"No me hagas esto"._

_"Lo lamento, pero es demasiado para mi"._

_"Carly..."_

_"De todas las personas en la tierra, ¿Por que yo?"._

_"...Solo por ser tu..."._

_"¿Ahora es mi culpa?"._

_"No es culpa de nadie"._

_"...Te equivocas, es tu culpa"._

_"..."._

**...y que posiblemente traiga consigo algo mas...**

_"Tenemos que hablar"._

_"Tu y yo no tenemos nada de que hablar"._

_"Tarde o temprano tendrás que escucharme"._

_"¿A si? Pues toma asiento, te vas a cansar, como yo me canse"._

_"...Sam..."._

_"Por favor..."._

_"No, es mi ultima palabra"._

_"¡No me trates así!"_

_"¿Que esperabas que después del daño que me hiciste, te recibiera con los brazos abiertos? Pues no"._

_"Ahora lo se... No puedo vivir sin ti"._

_"Y ahora...se que... yo si puedo vivir sin ti"._

_"¿Estas segura de esto?"._

_"Jamas había estado mas segura en mi vida"._

_"De acuerdo"._

**Basado en el promo del nuevo episodio especial de iCarly.- iOMG...**

**Llega iOMG **_(Muy original, ¿No? -.-U)_

COMING SOON...


	2. Chapter 1 Deducciones

**iOMG**

**Pareja:- **Carly y Sam (Cam)

**TvShow:- **iCarly

**Advertencias:- **Femslash (Yuri), si no te gusta, no lo leas.

_iCarly no me pertenece (pero si lo hiciera, esto es un ejemplo de lo que YO haria XD)..._

**()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()**

_Sam esta enamorada y iCarly nunca sera igual..._

**()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()**

**Capitulo 1.- Deducciones**

Entro en su departamento hecha una bestia, por decir menos, prácticamente salia humo de sus oídos y su cara estaba enrojecida. Todo por culpa de su mejor amiga, quien como era costumbre, desde hacia un par de semanas, salio huyendo en cuando Carly le volvió a preguntar si tenia algún problema. A lo que la rubia solo dijo algo como que debía llevar a Espumita a una entrevista de trabajo (¿?), justo cuando la morena iba a soltar un comentario sarcástico, Sam salio corriendo como si estuvieran regalando tocino boliviano en algún lugar y ella quisiera llegar primero.

Refunfuñando tomo el ascensor directo a su habitación, cuando el ascensor se detuvo en el segundo piso, fue directo a la puerta.

"¿Por que no me dice lo que le pasa?". Dijo con enojo mientras entraba en su habitación.

Carly se dejo caer sobre su cama, mirando al techo. Desde hacia unas semanas, Sam estaba distante, distraída, nerviosa y con una gran falta de apetito. Lo cual alarmaba mucho a la morena, ya que usualmente la rubia era un barril sin fondo.

Pero Carly no era la única preocupada, también estaban Freddie y Spencer.

Los dos chicos sabían que algo andaba mal por varios factores, como el hecho de que Sam no había molestado a Freddie desde hacia cinco días... ¡Cinco días! Aunque claro, los primeros días para Freddie fueron la gloria... pero después sentía como si algo le faltara, incluso llego a pensar que Sam deberás lo odiaba, ante eso, Freddie trato por todos los medios que la rubia lo golpeara o que por lo menos le lanzara una mirada de odio, pero nada funciono, ni siquiera sirvió de algo ir un día a la escuela vestido de Nug Nug, la rubia simplemente paso de el.

Y con Spencer las cosas no fueron diferentes, un día compro diez kilos de carnes varias y Sam ni siquiera las miro, Spencer se espanto por eso, tanto que hizo miles de teorías, sobre el proceder de la chica. Pero la verdad, cuando pensó que quizás unos aliens le habían lavado el cerebro, se dio cuenta de que estaba siendo paranoico.

Carly lo sabia, algo andaba mal, muy mal. Pensó que tal vez, las terapias madre-hija, ya no estaban funcionando y había tenido otro problema con su madre, pero no, la morena supo por boca de la misma madre de Sam que todo estaba bien entre ella, aunque Pam admitió que su hija actuaba extraño desde hacia un mes, esto solo elevo la preocupación del integrante mas joven de la familia Shay.

Descartada de la posibilidad que un problema con Pam, Carly pensó que tal vez Sam había vuelto a pelearse con Melanie. Así que un día la llamo, la gemela de su mejor amiga, le dijo que entre ellas no había ningún problema, aunque la menor de las hermanas Puckett, le revelo que habían hablado hacia unos días y que Sam tenia un problema, pero no quiso revelarle mas.

Las alarmas en la cabeza de Carly comenzaron a sonar con mas fuerza, ¿Que era ese problema que Sam tenia? ¿Acaso era tan grave como para haberlo compartido con su hermana -a quien no soportaba- que son ella, su mejor amiga?

Rodó sobre su estomago, quedando boca a bajo en su cama. Su mente formulaba miles de ideas sobre lo que posiblemente les estaba sucediendo a Sam, pero la verdad algunas eran en exceso teatrales y dramáticas. Desde que Sam tenia una enfermedad mortal, hasta que alguien le había lavado el cerebro. Todas sus teorías eran en verdad ridículas, tanto que incluso algunas le habían sacado una gran risa, otras por el contrario la hicieron abofetearse de lo ridículas que eran.

_Oh, vamos Carly, tu puedes. Si Sam no quiere cooperar, entonces yo como un detective tendré que averiguarlo por mi misma._

Pensó con determinación, ella era Carly Shay y nada en ese mundo la iba a detener de averiguar lo que pasaba con la rubia, ni siquiera la renuencia a hablar del tema por parte de Sam o de su mutismo cuando estaba cerca de la morena.

_¡Pon a trabajar tu mente Shay! A ver, tengo que analizar esto, según su mama, ella esta así desde hace un mes. ¿Que paso hace un mes?... mmm..._

Carly trata, sin éxito, de poner a trabajar al hamster de su cabeza, para poder recordar, ¿Que había paso hacia un mes? ¿Que evento tuvo el poder de transforma a la ruda y agresiva Sam en el montón de gelatina que era ahora?

...mmm... ¿Había sido esa estúpida propuesta de solo permitir comida sana en la cafetería?... Nah de eso hacia ya dos meses, ademas Sam y el club secreto de amantes de la carne, lograron erradicar dicha propuesta, así que no, definitivamente no era eso.

¿Seria el nuevo novio de su madre? No, tanto a Sam como a Melanie, les agradaba bastante el sujeto y ademas, salia con Pam hacia solo tres semanas.

Un par de minutos después, de pensar mucho, por fin encontró su respuesta, hacia un mes que Brad, había llegado a la vida de los chicos. Claro, Brad, el estudiante nuevo, pero ¿Que demonios tenia eso que ver con Sam?

_A ver... Brad... mmm... es bastante guapo, lindo, muy divertido, es tierno y llego hace un mes... ¿Que tiene esto que ver con Sam?..._

...Luego de diez minutos, de estarse literalmente comiendo el cerebro, por fin la luz ilumino a Carly Shay, quien atónita, con una gran sorpresa y a punto de un ataque al corazón, salto de su cama, aterrizando con bastante fuerza sobre sus pies. Sus ojos prácticamente se salían de sus órbitas y su mandíbula estaba por tocar el piso.

"...Oh... por... dios...". Exclamo despacito, dejando salir el poco, casi nulo, aire que había en sus pulmones.

Y es que claro, lo que tenia Sam era OBVIO, solo un ciego no podría verlo. Tal vez Carly había estado demasiado ocupada para prestarle media hora de su completa atención al asunto. Solo había un motivo en toda la galaxia para que Samantha Puckett, 'el' bravucón mas malo y amante de la carne de todo Ridgeway, se transformara en la chica tartamuda, nerviosa y con falta de apetito que ahora era.

Sam, su rubia mejor amiga... ¡Estaba enamorada!

Abrumada por su reciente descubrimiento, camino hacia los sofás que estaban en su habitación, debía sentarse o de lo contrario caería directamente al suelo, y como que no estaba de humor para eso.

"¿Por que me lo oculto?". Pregunto al aire, mientras se sentaba en el sofá con forma de sándwich de helado (N.Z:- ¡Amo ese sofá! *-*)

La verdad ahora que sabia el motivo, estaba mucho menos furiosa, ahora entendía. Sam jamas había sido del tipo romántico, por así decirlo. La rubia, era mas bien... ehmmm... agresiva por decir menos. Ademas siempre le había costado mucho trabajo hablar de sus sentimientos, bueno menos con Carly, con ella nunca había tenido ese problema.

Entonces mientras divagaba sobre eso una idea llego a su mente.

"¡Soy realmente brillante!". Exclamo con entusiasmo.

De verdad que la idea que se le había ocurrido era increíble. Si Sam estaba enamorada de Brad, lo que ella como su mejor amiga, debía hacer, era ayudarla a conseguir al chico de sus sueño, si, eso haría. Mientras asentía con la cabeza y se auto-felicitaba, su mente trabajo en otra idea, ayudaría a Sam durante el retiro que los estudiantes de ultimo año realizarían, para poder obtener un mayor puntaje en su examen de ingreso a la universidad. (¿?)

Una sonrisa nació en sus labios pensaba en la elaboración de su 'plan maestro', primero debía confrontar a la rubia cara a cara, para que admitiera sus sentimientos y después, ayudarla a hacer el primer movimiento con Brad.

Sabia que no seria fácil, pero para ello, pensaba en tener un socio en el crimen, nada mas y nada menos que Freddie Benson, él la ayudaría sin protestar, de eso estaba segura, ademas preferible que el chico recibiera los golpe e insultos y no ella, aunque estaba cien por ciento seguro de que Sam, no le pondría ni un dedo encima a su persona, así que solo era para tener un poco mas de presión sobre la chica.

Sus auto-felicitaciones continuaron por un par de minutos, hasta que Spencer, la llamo a cenar. Con una brillante sonrisa y un decidido brillo en sus ojos, fue hacia la puerta de su habitación y la abrió.

_Mañana me dirás toda la verdad, Samantha Puckett, así tenga que obligarte hacerlo, pero me dirás todo..._

Con ese ultimo pensamiento dejo la habitación...

_To Be Continued..._

/_/

N.Z:- Hello n_n! Pues espero que les haya gustado, en fin como muchos ya sabrán, iOMG el nuevo episodio especial de iCarly, promete establecer al Seddie (¡ARGH!) como la pareja de la serie, o al menos es lo que se muestra en el promo extendió, así que roguemosle a los dioses piedad, pidiendo que no termine en Seddie (¡ARGH! Otra vez), bueno eso es todo, yo me despido, no sin antes decirles que mañana, si mañana esperen en segundo cap. de esta historia. Dejen sus comentarios y Bye-bee! n_n!

Link del promo.- h t t p : / / w w w . y o u t u b e . c o m / w a t c h ? v = 4 y 5 E t e s 2 C V 4 (solo quiten los espacios ;))


	3. Chapter 2 Confrontaciones

**Capitulo2.- Confrontaciones.**

El reloj marcaba las ocho de la mañana cuando un grito 'algo' masculino inundo los pasillos de la preparatoria Ridgeway...

"¡OH POR DIOS!". El sonoro grito, que hizo saltar a todos, incluida la Señorita Briggs, vino de la boca de un sorprendido y asustado Fredward Benson, quien casi sufrió de un ataque cardíaco al escuchar de los labios de su morena amiga, aquella deducción tan descabellada.

"¡Freddie no grites! ¡Me vas a dejar sorda!". Le dijo Carly, mientras un puñado de alumnos los miraba como si ambos fueran extraterrestres, diciendo 'Venimos en son de paz' o algo así.

"Lo siento... pero... me sorprendiste, casi me matas". Susurro mientras ambos se movían a un lugar mas tranquilo y donde la gente no los mirara raro.

"Yo también estoy sorprendida, pero tiene lógica".

"Bueno, si tiene los síntomas...". Dijo Freddie con un tono pensativo. "¿Pero, no es relativamente poco tiempo, como para que este enamorada de Brad?".

"Tu lo dijiste, es 'relativamente' poco tiempo". Dijo haciendo comillas en el aire. "Aunque cuando piensas en el poco tiempo que le ha tomado flecharse con otros chicos, no es poco, es normal".

"Tu lo has dicho 'flecharse' no enamorarse, esa ya es una palabra muy grande, ¿No crees?".

"Mmm... posiblemente, pero tal vez, Brad, es el chico de sus sueños". Dijo Carly con tono soñador.

"¿El chico de sus sueños?... Tal vez... Entonces ¿Cual es el plan?". Dijo Freddie, dejando de lado el tema, por que a su punto de vista, era posible que Brad solo le gustara a Sam.

"Primero, debo confrontarla yo sola, hacer que confiese lo que siente, mientras tu hablas con Brad".

"¿Y eso para que?". Pregunto el chico con sorpresa, mientras ambos entraban a su primera clase, la cual compartían con Sam, la rubia ya se encontraba allí, sentada hasta atrás y sumergía en... ¿Su libro de historia?. "Maldición, otra sorpresa mas y te juro que me va a dar un ataque". Susurro mientras ambos veían la escena perplejos.

"Debemos actuar rápido, antes de que la pobre se meta mas en ese abismo de no saber que hacer, con lo que siente". Dijo preocupada. "Hablaras con Brad y le preguntaras que piensa de Sam, así tendremos una idea, de como mover la primera pieza".

"Hablas como si se tratara de un juego de ajedrez". Le dijo con burla.

"Así te concentraras mas". Dijo con un lindo toque de acidez.

"Te hace mucho daño juntarte con Sam". Exclamo con derrota, mientras ambos tomaban asiento, en los dos únicos lugares desocupados, que estaban hasta adelante.

"Bueno ocho años de amistad, debían de tener algún efecto sobre mi ¿No te parece?". Dijo mirando en dirección a la rubia, que prácticamente deseaba enterrar la cabeza en su libro. "¡Rayos lo esta haciendo de nuevo!". Regreso a la vista al frente, visiblemente molesta.

"¿Hacer que?". Dijo confundido, mirando a Sam primero y luego a Carly.

"Evitar el contacto visual".

"Pues yo no creo que lo haga, mira eso". Dijo Freddie quien había vuelto a mirar en dirección a la rubia.

Carly volteo hacia Sam, quien ahora estaba platicando animadamente con Brad, la rubia noto que era observada por los dos morenos y bajo la mirada. Brad lo noto y miro hacia ellos, saludándolos con la mano, para después mirar de nuevo a Sam, en ese momento el profesor entro al salón, haciendo que todos tomaran asiento, antes de hacerlo, Brad le dio una palmada en la espalda a Sam, para después sentarse detrás de ella.

"Te lo dije, algo hay allí". Susurro Carly, mientras fingía recoger su lápiz.

"Si, podría ser". Respondió la misma manera, sacando su libro.

"En la hora del almuerzo, le haré frente, mientras tu hablas con Brad".

"De acuerdo, lo haré, aunque creo que...".

"¡Benson! ¡Shay! ¡Guarden silencio y abran sus libros en la pagina 214!". Dijo el profesor con enojo.

"Si, señor". Dijeron al unisono con vergüenza y es que toda la clase se había reído de ellos.

El profesor comenzó a dar su clase con normalidad, mientras la mente de Carly, ahora mas que segura de que su deducción era la correcta, comenzó a planear lo que haría, para obtener la confesión de Sam.

_Solo un par de horas mas y haré que digas todo._

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Las siguientes cuatro horas, pasaron con normalidad... bueno con toda la normalidad que la situación dejaba. Carly trato por los todos los medios de hablar con Sam, de aunque fuera saludarla, pero no, la rubia corría a la velocidad de la luz, cuando su nombre salia de los labios de la morena, quien solo podía suspirar con frustración. Hablar con la chica seria todo un reto, pero como dice el dicho, para un inteligente, otro que sea mas inteligente.

Así que Carly Shay, usando todo su intelecto, elaboro un plan, un siniestro y maquiavélico plan, que mantendría a la rubia ocupada por unos... tres minutos, cinco si tenia suerte. Por ello llamo a su hermano con la excusa de que su almuerzo había sido robado, Spencer como buen hermano mayor, le llevo un emparedado triple de jamón ... el favorito de Sam. Si Carly era malvada cuando quería, el jamón y cualquier tipo de alimento, eran la debilidad de la rubia, su talón de Aquiles y su cajita de Pandora.

Utilizaría ese delicioso bocadillo como señuelo para atraer a su victima, digo a Sam. Una vez que el timbre sonó, una sonrisa traviesa se formo en su rostro. Sabia que Sam nunca en la vida desperdiciara una oportunidad así. Con calma dejo que todos sus compañeros, incluida Sam, salieran del salón, ella no tenia ni una pizca de prisa, después de todo, estaban oficialmente encerrados hasta las diez de la noche, así que su presa... digo su mejor amiga, no hidria muy lejos.

Con calma se puso de pie y guardo sus cosas. Una vez que todos salieron, con paso firme, lento pero decidido, salio del salón, directo a su casillero, donde obviamente contraria a Sam. Camino por los pasillo de la escuela como si caminara por un bello campo de flores, al contrario de lo que tenia en mente, no esta ansiosa o desesperada, al fin y al cabo su plan era a prueba de fallas... y de balas, eso ultimo por si las dudas...

Doblo la esquina y allí estaba, Sam Puckett, en su casillero, guardando sus cosas con prisa y nerviosismo, como últimamente era usual. La sonrisa de Carly se hizo aun mas grande. Con el sigilo de un gato, se acerco a hasta la rubia, lentamente, sin hacer ruido, lo que menos quería era asustarla. Con cuidado saco de su bolso el bocadillo que la atraería hasta ella...

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Suspiro con resignación, lo que haría seria difícil, pero quería ayudar, ya no soportaba estar sin golpes, insultos o similares... tal vez era masoquista o un loco suicida, pero así el ambiente se sentiría menos pesado. Se sentó en la misma mesa donde su objetivo estaba sentado, el chico le sonrió amistosamente.

"Hey Freddie". Le dijo amablemente, mientras le daba una pequeña sonrisa.

"Hey Brad. ¿Que tal tus clases?". Dijo para romper un poco el hielo, tampoco le iba a saltar con un 'Hey Brad, oye ¿Estas enamorado de Sam?' Obviamente no, eso seria ridículo.

"Terribles, después de Historia, tuve dos horas de Ingles con Briggs, esa señora tiene problemas. Castigo a Gibby solo por que su goma de borrar cayo cerca de su escritorio". Dijo el chico alarmado. "Lo bueno fue que estaba Sam, así no fue tan aburrido o espantoso". Dijo con una gran sonrisa al mencionar a la chica.

"Vaya ¿Y esa sonrisa?". Gran oportunidad aprovechada, se tuvo que felicitar a si mismo y al destino que se lo sirvió en bandeja de plata.

"Que te digo, la chica puede alegrarle el día a cualquiera". Dijo para después soltar una pequeña risa.

"Si... no lo creo". Murmuro. "Pero, wow, parece que alguien aquí, esta flechado por una rubia". Bromeo y de inmediato, Brad se puso serio.

"No lo niego, Sam es muy bella y es linda, ademas de divertida, pero... no es mi tipo". Dijo con seriedad.

"Vamos, soy tu amigo, no tienes que ocultarlo".

"Es la verdad Freddie, ademas ella no gusta ni gustara de mi". Dijo el chico para después levantarse a tirar lo que quedaba de su comida.

"Espera...". Freddie se levanto rápidamente y alcanzo a Brad que se disponía a salir de la cafetería. "¿Como... lo sabes?". Brad solo lo miro en silencio. "Increíble, ella te lo dijo ¿No?".

"Si, así es. Ella me confeso que esta enamorada de alguien y también, me dijo quien es ese alguien". Dijo el chico con una leve sonrisa de orgullo. "Aunque te diré, mas bien me lo confirmo, por que es bastante obvio". Riendo salio del lugar, dejando al pobre de Freddie totalmente helado y sin entender nada...

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

La increíblemente poderosa nariz de Sam, detecto un leve cambio en el aroma del aire... olía como algo parecido al agua con sal (¿?) pero definitivamente estaba muy lejos del mar. Pensó que tal vez seria el olor del pesado...no el olor era muy familiar y se mezclaba con otros... queso, lechuga y tomates... Sus ojos se abrieron de golpe, tenia el mismo aroma que el famosos emparedado triple de jamón de Spencer Shay... eso solo significaba que su mejor amiga, tenia en su posesión aquel alimento y que estaba cerca, la pregunta era ¿Que tan cerca? Tenia que correr antes de que...

"Hola Sam". Muy tarde, la voz de Carly sonó a sus espaldas, no había escapatoria.

"Hola Carly". Dijo la rubia volteando a ver a su amiga, mientras daba un pequeño brinco hacia atrás, poniendo algo de distancia.

"¿Como estas?". Le dio una pequeña mordida al emparedado, viendo para su deleite, como la rubia miraba embelesada

"...Yo... solo, ya sabes...". Su ojos no podían apartarse del delicioso bocadillo que la morena tenia entre sus manos. "Lo usual... guardando cosas... y eso...".

"¿Que pasa, Sam?". Tuvo que reprimir su risa, el pez había picado el anzuelo. "¿Quieres?". Dijo con una sonrisa traviesa, Sam asintió vigorosamente para después saltar sobre el emparedado.

_Tres minutos y contando, Shay, no hay tiempo para sutilezas..._

"¿Y que has hecho?".

"No mucho, ya sabes lo normal... ¡Dios esto es delicioso!". Dijo perdida en la inmensidad del triple jamón.

"Ya veo... ¿Y Brad?".

"¿Brad?... ¿Que pasa con él?". Soltó antes de darle un gran mordisco a su delicia de jamón.

"No lo se...". Dijo dando pasos alrededor de Sam, como examinándola, observando con detalle. "¿Que opinas de él?". Le dijo con 'inocencia', mientras ponía sus brazos detrás de su espalda.

"Mmmm, pues es un sujeto genial y divertido". Le respondió con indiferencia, la cual Carly tomo como un claro indicio del 'amor' de su mejor amiga por el chico.

"¿A si? Se ve que se han hecho buenos amigos...".

"Si, es un gran tipo". Le dijo con una leve sospecha, estaba sumergida en su sándwich, pero no tanto como para no notar la actitud rara de la morena.

"¿Sabes? Creo que Brad y tu harían una linda pareja". _Un punto para Carly, yeah!_. Se felicito por la gran anotación que había hecho.

"...No lo creo..". Dijo mientra caminaba hacia algún otro lugar, claro con el emparedado en mano.

"Yo si lo creo". La siguió hasta que la chica se paro, donde el casillero de Freddie se encontraba.

"...". Se quedo callada, si la conversación seguía no seria nada bueno.

"Se que estas enamorada de Brad". Listo este era el punto crucial

"¡No lo estoy!". Lo negó todo rápidamente.

"¡Si lo estas y lo sabes!". Le contradigo con enojo, ella tenia las pruebas así que no iba a dejar que la chica lo negara todo así como así.

"No, tu no sabes nada". Dijo Sam con furia, mientras se iba corriendo, perdiéndose en los pasillos de la escuela.

"...Sam...". Dijo con preocupación, el asunto se le estaba saliendo de las manos, debía cambiar de estrategia.

Le tomo un par de segundos, para salir de su trance, justo a tiempo para ver como la cabellera rubia de su mejor amiga, se perdía en el mar de estudiantes, girando hacia la derecha.

Rápidamente dejo sus cosas y se apresuro a seguir a Sam. A pesar de las miradas confusas y rara de los demás alumnos, Carly corrió con todo que sus piernas daban, debía alcanzar a Sam, tenia que ayudar a su mejor amiga, hacer feliz, a no luchar mas contra sus sentimientos, ademas Sam tenia un juramento que cumplir.

_Juraste que nos contaríamos todo, así que solo quiero la verdad y exijo mi derecho a saberlo._

Pensó con determinación mientras lograba alcanzar a su rubia amiga, que estaba a punto de llegar a la oficina del director Franklin.

"¡Sam espera!". Le grito y la chica la miro, dando un suspiro cansado.

"¿Que?". Dijo con agresividad y Carly sabia que ese tono solo estaba reservado para todo el mundo, excepto para ella.

"Mira, si no quieres que hablemos de eso, no lo haremos, solo quiero decirte algo". En segundo su cerebro trabajo a velocidad de la luz, logrando idear un nuevo plan de ataque.

"...Dime...". Con resignación bajo la cabeza, sabia que ya no podía seguir evitando la conversación, mejor ahora que nunca.

"Se que Brad te gusta...". Sam estaba a punto de reclamar, pero la corto de inmediato. "No digas nada, solo escuchame, ¿Okey?".

"Bien". Dijo molesta y sin tener otra alternativa.

"¿No quieres un lindo novio?". Dijo con calma.

"...". La rubia solo la miro con rostro inexpresivo.

"Es algo con lo que toda chica sueña". Dijo con tono soñador.

"...". Sam solo frunció levemente el ceño.

"Debes hacer algo, ahora". Le exigió con tono de 'es algo obvio de hacer, duh'.

"... No lo se...". Por primera vez, la miro a los ojos y Carly sintió como que algo se movió en su interior, pudo ver el miedo de Sam y un brillo que no logro descifrar.

"Hazlo, por que se que él también puede amarte". Dijo tratando de esfumar el miedo de Sam, pero la chica solo bajo la mirada, incapaz de seguir con eso.

"...". Sam lanzo un suspiro que Carly no pudo interpretar, pero sabia que tenia un monto de sentimientos en el. "...Yo...yo... No puedo hacer esto". Dio media vuelta dispuesta a irme, pero la morena reacciono a tiempo y la tomo por la muñeca, no dejaría esta conversación a medias.

"Sam, por favor, habla conmigo, prometimos que no habría mas secretos entre nosotras".

"... Lo siento, Carly...". Se soltó del agarre de la morena. "...No puedo hablar contigo de esto...". Salio corriendo de allí.

_To Be Continued..._

/

N.Z.- Hola, perdón por publicar hasta ahora, pero no había tenido tiempo de subirlo. En fin, damas y caballeros, estamos a 2 DIAS de que iOMG, se estrena, así que venga a rezar todo lo que se sepan para que no termine en Seddie XD y si no, pues como dijo Gongo, a dejar de ver la serie (bueno yo si lo haré) bueno, me despido, hasta la próxima y por favor dejen sus comentarios, su opinión es importante, bye n_n!


	4. Chapter 3 Un amigo en quien confiar

_**Capitulo3.- Un amigo en quien confiar.**_

Después de aquella conversación con Brad, Freddie quedo muy impactado, usualmente Sam no confiaba en nadie mas que en Carly, así que el hecho de que la rubia, hubiese confiado mas en el chico que hacia un mes conocía, en lugar de su mejor amiga, era un hecho sorprendente.

Pero eso no era lo único en su mente, también tenia muy grabadas las palabras de Brad, 'Aunque te diré, mas bien me lo confirmo, por que es bastante obvio'...

Si era tan obvio, entonces por que ni él ni Carly, lo podían ver. Tal vez no querían verlo...

Mientras se dirigía a la sala del club de 'La tecnología para el bien de la sociedad', pensaba en quien seria la persona de quien Sam estaba enamorada. Con todo su remolino de pensamientos entro en la sala y prendió su laptop, debía revisar los temas que el club debatiría el día de hoy, como presidente era lo que tenia que hacer, aunque su ruidosa mente no le dejara concentrarse en algo que no fuera el enamoramiento de Sam.

Justo estaba decidiendo si hablarían de como Internet afecta en la vida de las personas o de algo mas al azar, escucho la suave, tímida y calmada voz de... ¡¿SAM?.

De inmediato levanto la vista de su ordenador, sus ojos de abrieron como platos y su rostro mostraba la gran confusión que había en él, usualmente Sam evitaba todo tipo de Club's nerd... bueno, evitaba todos en los que él estuviera.

"¿Sam? ¿Que haces aquí?". Dijo sorprendido.

"...Yo... yo solo...". La chica lanzo un pesado suspiro."Ni yo se que hago aquí...". Freddie no reconocía a la persona que tenia enfrente, lo que sea que estaba allí, no era Sam, era alguien deprimido y atormentado, por primera vez en su vida, el moreno, supo que la rubia, necesitaba un amigo... mas en especifico a él...

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Es quedo completamente estática, no podía creer lo que acababa de escuchar. Es que no era posible, su mejor amiga, no quería confiar en ella, era una locura. Sam siempre confiaba en ella. Cuando la rubia tuvo ese horrible trabajo, recurrió a ella, fue su paño de lagrimas. Cuando lo de Jonah -el imbécil, como ella prefería llamarlo- Sam se lo dijo, igual paso con Pete, también le comento sobre los problema con su mama e incluso hablo con ella, sobre el desagrado que tenia hacia con su hermana.

¿Entonces por que ahora era diferente? ¿En donde se había roto su inseparable lazo?

Un punzante dolor en su pecho, apareció, como si algo hubiese sido desgarrado. Una pequeña lagrima escapo de sus ojos, comenzó a correr, necesitaba encontrar a Sam, saber que estaba pasado, reparar lo que dentro de ella se estaba rompiendo lentamente, haciendo pedazos su corazón...

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Quien viese la escena, de inmediato pensaría que encontró en la dimensión desconocía o en alguno de los muchos universos paralelos, pero no, lo que vería era real...

Sam Puckett y Freddie Benson, sentados cara a cara, hablando como un par de personas civilizadas y no como los grandes enemigos que siempre habían sido. Era algo innatural, pero aun así, estaba ocurriendo.

"...Ya veo...". Dijo el chico con simplicidad minutos después de a ver oído el relato de Sam. "... ¿Por que no puedes hablarlo con ella? Son mejores amigas... entre ustedes no hay secretos...". Dijo confundido al no lograr entender la actitud de la rubia.

"...". Se quedo pesando en las palabras de él. "...Yo...yo...". Comenzaba a desesperarse, parecía que nadie, a excepción de Brad, lograba entender su situación, al no querer darle explicaciones, saco su agresividad". ¡Eres un imbécil, Freddo!". Le grito en la cara, para después empujarlo fuera de la silla.

El adolorido chico, solo atino a mirar a hacia arriba, al rostro de Sam."¡Auch! ¡Eso dolió!". Le reclamo, mientras se levantaba y encaraba a la chica.

"Era la idea". Una pequeña sonrisa se formo en su rostro, a la vez que caminaba hacia la salida, demasiado ambiente ñoño no la ayudaba en lo mas mínimo.

"Demonio Rubio". Susurro levemente, Sam lo miro con un brillo de dolor y Freddie sabia que la situación, la tenia muy mal.

"...". Sin decir mas, Sam dio media vuelta y salio de allí.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Recorrió toda la escuela, de arriba a bajo, reviso cada salón, cada rincón, en busca de Sam. Estaba desesperada por verla, como si fueran años de no saber de ella. Cada segundo que pasaba sin encontrarla, era una dolora agonía, que solo incrementaba aquel profundo dolor, clavándose mas y mas en el fondo de su alma.

Tenia un inexplicable miedo de perderla, de no tener nunca mas a su mejor amiga a su lado, de volver a pasar esas interminables tardes hablando con ella. Estaba completamente asustada de no saber mas de ella.

No sabia donde mas buscar, agoto todos los lugares posibles en donde la rubia podía haber estado. Bueno todos a excepción del Club de tecnología.

A grandes problemas, grandes soluciones, así que de por mas loco que sonara, encamino sus pasos, hacia aya, con la esperanza de verla...

_-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-._

Cuando vio a los ojos de la rubia se impresiono al darse cuenta el dolor que había en ellos. Era obvio que ese amor le causaba dolor, debía ayudarla, era su deber como amigo. Salio corriendo de allí, listo para hacerle frente.

"¡Sam espera!". Dijo dándole alcance a la chica.

"¿Que quieres, Fredward?". Le rugió con odio y cansancio.

"Mira, se que no somos los grandes amigos de la vida, pero... voy a decirte algo".

"...¿Que?". Le dijo después de que un pequeño silencio los cubriera.

_Aquí vamos_. Pensó mientras toma valor y aire. "...Yo se que te da miedo mostrar tus sentimientos". Dijo comprensivamente.

"...". Sam lo miro asombrada, pero no dijo nada. 

"...Porque nunca sabes si a la persona que te gusta también le gustas". Trataba de darle a tender que estaba allí para ella.

"...". Bajo la mirada, incapaz de hacerle frente a la sinceridad con la que él, le hablaba.

"Pero nunca sabes que podría pasar". Finalizo poniendo una mano sobre su hombro, dándole ánimos.

"...Yo si lo se...". Lo miro con los ojos llenos de lagrimas, Freddie por fin logro ver la chica vulnerable y frágil que en realidad era.

"...Sam...". Susurro incapaz de saber que mas hacer, solo la abrazo, dándole un hombro donde llorar.

_-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-._

Camino con rapidez, atrayendo la mirada del Señor Howard, quien casi la sanciona por 'correr como si estuviera en una estampida', en palabras textuales de él. Escapo de eso, diciendo que tenia una 'emergencia femenina' palabras textuales, que le sacaron una cara abochornada al viejo, quien solo gruño algo como 'vaya con cuidado', lo cual casi le saca una risa a Carly, casi si no fuera por estar mas preocupada en encontrar a su mejor amiga.

Siguió su camino, cuidando no atraer mas problemas con los maestros. Los pasillos estaban especialmente llenos de estudiantes, como si el mundo entero, hubiese decidió que era un excelente momento para taponar los corredores, así que decidió que lo mejor era tomar un pequeño atajo que daba hacia el gimnasio de la escuela. Con cuidado de no ser vista por nadie, corrió hacia allá.

El pequeño pasaje, tenia unas ventanas que daban al interior de la escuela, desde donde se podía ver el pasillo que llegaba a la sala del club de tecnología. Mientras pasaba, dio un vistazo...

Y sus ojos no podía creer lo que venia... era como de otro mundo. Algo surrealista. Una cosa que parecía ser una de las señales del Apocalipsis...

¡¿Sam Puckett y Freddie Benson, abrazados? Era como un sueño muy bizarro...

_-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-._

La tenia en sus brazos tratando de controlar su llanto. Su camisa estaba mojada, pero poco le importaba, lo único importante, era demostrarle que estaba allí para ella, como un buen amigo, por que él comprendía el dolor de saberse no correspondido por alguien. Le hubiese gustado tener a una sola persona que entendiera un poco, la opresión en el pecho que no lo dejaba respirar, así que él era el indicado para ayudar a Sam.

"Shhh, tranquila, yo estoy aquí". Le susurro, mientras la chica se aferraba mas a él. "Todo va a estar bien". Murmuro contra el cabello de Sam, mientras sobaba su espalda.

"Nada va a estar bien". Logro decir entre sollozos, incapaz de seguir manteniendo sus defensas altas.

"Vamos no digas eso, sea quien sea, se sentirá afortunado de tener a una chica como tu". Ni él podría creer lo que acaba de decir, el momento los estaba afectando a los dos.

"...No... cuando es... Carly...". Dijo levemente mientras enterraba mas la cara en la camisa del chico.

Cuando Sam le confeso eso, no se lo esperaba, pero tampoco lo sorprendió. Era como si Sam hubiese dicho que mañana llovería, algo predecible siendo Seattle. Si eso había sido predecible... ahora entendía bien las palabras de Brad, era muy obvio. La única persona por la que Sam se preocupaba era Carly, no era extraño que tuviera otro tipo de sentimientos por ella.

Pasaron unos minutos, donde solo los leves sollozos de Sam y la respiración pausada de Freddie, se pudieron escuchar.

"Sam... ¿Estas mas tranquila?". Dijo una vez que dejo de sentir el cuerpo de la chica temblar.

"...". Incapaz de hablar solo asintió mientras se alejaba del chico, evitando su mirada.

"...Bueno... ¿Te parece bien si vamos por unos gracitos y hablamos un rato?". Le ofreció con una sonrisa, sabia que eso levantaría un poco el animo de Sam.

"...Esta bien...Freddo". Ambos sonrieron con gracia, todo era relativamente normal ahora.

_-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-._

Sus ojos desorbitados, su garganta seca, la boca abierta, el corazón hundido y la mente a mil por hora.

A Sam le gustaba... ¡¿Freddie?... Fredward Benson, el mismo del que siempre se burlaba, a quien golpeaba y humillaba. No era posible, irracional, era la palabra. Ni en sus sueños mas locos se le hubiese cruzado por la mente...

Era ilógico, después de tanto años en los Sam se había dedicado a hacer miserable la vida del chico, viniera ahora con el cuento de que le gustaba.

Su turbada mente no la dejaba hilar ni un solo pensamiento coherente, se sentía traicionada, de nuevo sus dos mejores amigos, le habían ocultado algo... algo mucho peor que un simple beso...

_-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-._

Ambos estaban sentados en una mesa, uno frente al otro. Sam con un gracito en mano y Freddie con una Pepy-Cola. Hacia cinco minutos que ninguno pronunciaba palabra, todo era muy extraño, jamas había tenido un momento de sinceridad y la verdad, no sabían que hacer. Era demasiado confuso y extraño.

Freddie, le dio un trago a su bebida para después comenzar a hablar. "Tienes que hablar con la verdad, no es el fin del mundo". Sentencio dejando la lata sobre la mesa.

Pasaron unos minutos y Sam, solo contemplaba su gracito, suspiro, lista a hacerle frente al chico. "Es el fin de mi mundo". Dijo mirándolo a los ojos.

"Es fácil". Por primera vez Freddie, pudo ver la angustia en los ojos de Sam y se sorprendió al saber, que no era lo que aparentaba.

Sam, no podía con ese juego, sentía que el moreno, estaba descubriendo todos sus secretos, bajo la mirada. "No lo es, no cuando amas a... a...".

"Lo se, pero mirame, estoy con vida, ¿No?". La corto, no era necesario que mencionara el nombre de la morena, ambos sabían a quien se referían.

"... Es diferente..."

"No lo creo".

"...Freddie, tu eres un chico... eso lo hace todo diferente...".

"...Eres su mejor amiga... eso cambia muchas cosas...".

"...Solo lo empeora...".

Otro silencio los cubrió a ambos, no tenia idea de que decirse, solo sabían que así se sentían bien... se sentía como dos amigos. La campana sonó, pero ninguno estaba de humor para asistir a la siguiente clase, tenían mucho que hablar y que pensar.

Sam termino su gracito y Freddie su Pepy-Cola.

"Alguien como yo... no debería sentir algo así... ". Susurro Sam, mientras ponía sus brazos, cruzados, sobre la mesa y apoyaba su cabeza en ellos.

"¿Alguien como tu? ¿Te refieres a una chica genial como tu?". Dijo mirando al techo, sorprendido que de esas palabras salieran de su boca.

"No puedo creer que tu lo digas". Dijo con burla mirándolo impresionada.

"Ni yo". Ambos se dieron una sonrisa burlona y ninguno volvió a hablar, sabían que así estaba bien.

_-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-._

Salieron de la cafetería un par de horas después, aunque no se habían dicho mucho mas, tenia la sensación de que por fin, podrían llevarse mejor. Caminaron a paso lento, no tenían prisa, están bien con el mundo... bueno dentro de lo que cabía. Freddie sabia que Sam lo iba a necesitar para darle un empujón y el lo haría, tenia la impresión que de algo bueno pasaría... no sin que antes hubiese muchas lagrimas derramadas.

Pasaron por el casillero de Sam y él siguió hacia el suyo, hasta que siento una mano tomándolo por la muñeca.

"¿Eh?". Se giro para ver a Sam, quien observaba el piso como si fuera lo mas interesante del universo. "¿Que pasa?".

"Se que mañana me voy a arrepentir de esto pero...". Susurro y lo miro a la cara. "Eres un gran amigo". Sus mejillas se tiñeron de un suave color rosa, al pronunciar esas palabras.

Por un segundo olvido como respirar, eso lo había tomado completamente desprevenido. "...Gracias...".

_-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-._

El único momento de la tarde-noche (¿?) en que habían visto a Carly, había sido cuando ella se despidió de ambos, para después salir corriendo hacia donde estaba Spencer en su moto.

"Esta enojada conmigo". Dijo sentándose en los escalones de la entrada de la escuela.

"...No lo creo...". Se sentó junto a ella, ambos debían esperar a sus madres.

"... Solo dijo adiós y ni me miro...". Abrazo sus piernas y lanzo un fuerte suspiro.

"...Mmm... posiblemente esta herida por que saliste huyendo". Estiro sus brazos y bostezo fuertemente.

"... ¿Que se suponía que le dijera?... 'Si Carly, estoy enamorada de ti'... eso hubiera sido simplemente estúpido...".

"¡Tienes que hacerlo!". Le dijo firmemente.

"Tengo miedo". Enterró la cabeza en sus brazos.

"Eso lo se, pero no puedes ocultarlo por siempre".

"Lo intentare".

"Jamas pensé que fueras tan cobarde". Se levanto con rapidez, sabia que eso haría explotar a la rubia.

"¡No lo soy!". Se abalanzo sobre él, tomándolo por el cuello de la camisa.

"¡Entonces demuéstralo!". Le grito son voz retadora

"No es tan simple". Lo soltó y regreso a su lugar.

"¡Hazlo simple!". Se paro frente a ella y le demando.

Sam no le dijo nada, el chico supo que era demasiada presión para ella, así que dejo el tema por la paz y de nuevo se sentó.

Paso un rato, hasta que los autos de sus madres se dejaron ver por la calle. Se despidieron, para después subir a los autos. Los dos sabían que algo en su relación había cambiado, pero estaban bien con eso, era bueno tener otro amigo en quien confiar y que supiera por que pasaban...

_-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-._

Era sábado por la mañana, cuando alguien todo a la puerta del departamento Shay. Carly, vestida con aun con su pijama, se dispuso a abrir la puerta con lentitud. Estaba cansada, casi no había dormido, pensando en lo sucedió ayer. Aun no podía creer lo que sus ojos vieron, era de otro mundo.

Suspiro, tratando de alejar eso de su mente y abrió la puerta, sorprendiéndose enormemente al ver a su rubia mejor amiga parada allí, con la vista en el piso.

"Sam...". Dijo levemente sorprendía.

"Carly... yo...". Tomo aire y la miro a los ojos. "Tengo que hablar contigo...". Dijo con pena y algo de timidez.

Eso la había tomado con la guardia baja, parecía que al fin Sam, iba a decir lo que le pasaba, aunque ella ya lo supiera. Recordó eso y solo se cruzo de brazos. "¿Por fin vas a confiar en mi?". Dijo con un tono molesto.

"...".

_To Be Continued..._

/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-

N.Z.- Hey! Faltan horas para el estreno de iOMG ¿Ya rezaron? ¿Hicieron penitencia? No, ¡Pues que esperan! XD La verdad, es un probable que si termine en Seddie U.U asi que solo nos quedan los Fanfics y los buenos recuerdos T.T, por cierto alguien me dijo que soy anti-Seddie, la verdad es que no, me gusta pero solo cuando es en sentido de amistad, de pareja no lo soporto ¬¬. En fin, si todo sale bien, nos leemos en unas horas, con el nuevo cap XD, hay se ven, dejen sus comentarios, Bye n_n!


	5. Chapter 4 Hablando con la verdad

**N.Z.- **A un par de horas del estreno de iOMG, me enorgullezco en presentarles, el capitulo final de iOMG (Cam version) que lo disfruten n_n!

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()

_**Capitulo4.- Hablando con la verdad.**_

Habían pasado unos minutos de total silencio, ambas estaban de pie en medio de la sala. Sam mirando al suelo como si su vida dependiera de eso, mientra que Carly la miraba fijamente con los brazos cruzados sobre su pecho, dolida por que nuevamente su mejor amiga, le oculto algo.

"...¿Y bien?". Dijo fríamente esperando a que Sam se decidiera a hablar.

"...". La rubia mantenía la cabeza agachada, evitando el contacto visual con Carly. Hacia unas horas su valor había sido mucho, estaba decidida a decirle todo, pero ahora con la chica frente a ella, ese valor se había esfumado.

Carly suspiro, sabia que para Sam seria difícil, no podía reclamarle, ni enojarse con ella. Debía ser comprensiva y actuar como lo que era, la mejor amiga de Sam.

"Sam...". Puso una mano sobre el hombro de la rubia. "Mira... no estoy enojada, solo... me sentía mal de que no me dijeras que era lo que pasaba, se que esto no es fácil, pero... yo voy a entender...".

Sam por fin la miro, Carly puso ver que había pequeñas lagrimas formándose en sus ojos. "¿En serio?". Susurro con timidez.

"Si, Sam". Le dio una pequeña sonrisa. "Antes que nada, soy tu mejor amiga... y siempre voy a estar para ti. Así que... dime lo que te tiene tan mal, nada malo va a pasar".

"...Es cierto... estoy enamorada de alguien".

"Eso lo se". Dijo con obviedad.

"...Pero no es Brad...".

"También eso lo se...".

"...La persona que la estoy enamorada... es...". Trato de calmarse por un momento. "Alguien... que siempre ha estado conmigo...". Eso sorprendió a Carly, Sam y Freddie, no eran muy unidos, tal vez se había equivocado. "Y que me entiende por completo... que no me juzga y me saca de problemas". Tomo la mano de Carly y esta se congelo, no le gustaba como todo estaba sonando. "...Estoy enamorada... de ti, Carly Shay".

Listo lo había dicho, la suerte estaba echada, solo faltaba la reacción de la chica y que todo saliera de la mejor forma posible.

Carly abrió sus ojos al máximo, su corazón dejo de latir, era como si un balde de agua fría le hubiese caído encima. En ninguno de sus sueños mas locos, se hubiera imaginado algo así, no era posible. ¿Sam enamorada de ella? No, era una locura. Ambas eran chicas, eso no podía ser. No estaba bien.

La morena se zafo del agarre de la rubia con violencia, visiblemente asustada.

"Esto no puede estar pasando...". Dijo con terror, alejándose de Sam.

"¡Por favor dejame que te explique!". Sonaba desesperada, no quería perderla, eso seria mucho peor que morir. Trato de acercarse a ella, pero Carly solo huyo.

"¡No te me acerques!". Todo había pasado muy rápido, no podía asimilarlo.

"Carls...". Se detuvo, sintiendo como las lagrimas luchaban por escaparse de sus ojos.

"Vete, Sam...". Le dio la espalda, ella también estaba llorando.

"...". Sam no sabia que decir, debía dejar que Carly pensara, después hablaría con ella.

Se fue hacia la puerta y salio.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Tocaron la puerta y él se dispuso a abrir, aun era temprano, pero su madre ya se había ido al trabajo. Al abrir se encontró con algo que lo dejo helado.

Era Sam destrozada, llorando y temblando. Freddie de inmediato sabia que las cosas no habían salido bien. Tomo a Sam y la metió dentro de su departamento. Ambos se sentaron en el sofá.

"...Yo... se lo dije... y ella... me dijo que me fuera...". Su llanto se hacia mas y mas fuerte, Freddie la abrazo, sintiendo que era lo único que podía hacer.

"Dale tiempo, tiene muchas cosas que asimilar". Le susurro mientras le acariciaba el cabello.

"... Pero eso no evita que duela". Sollozo con fuerza enterrando la cara en el cuello del chico.

"Lo se". Dijo comprensivamente.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Cuando la puerta se cerro, fue una sensación horrible de vació. Pero no podía con todo eso. Se dejo caer de rodillas al piso, le dolía. Estaba aterrada, jamas imagino que Sam tuviese esos sentimientos por ella. Se sentía traicionada. Como si su amistad no hubiese sido mas que una farsa, para encubrir el amor de Sam.

No soportaba la idea de que tantos años de amistad, solo hubieran sido un escape para los sentimientos de Sam. No estaba bien, era incorrecto. Con Freddie lo entendió, el era un chico, pero Sam no.

Las lagrimas corrían libremente por su rostro al recordar a la rubia, ya no podía estar cerca de ella. Su amistad nunca volvería eso estaba claro...

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Pasaron unos días, sin que ninguna de las dos se hablara.

Sam sabia que Carly estaba asustada e impresionada por su confesión, entendía que tenia que asimilarlo, pero no quería perder a su mejor amiga. Aun le dolían sus palabras y su reacción, ella sabia que Carly nunca correspondería a sus sentimientos, pero de todas formas no estaba emocionalmente preparada para su rechazo. Todas las noches se la pasaba llorando desconsoladamente y su apetito se había esfumado, lo único bueno que había surgido era que al menos, Freddie estaba allí para que ella pudiera desahogarse.

Carly, por otro lado, no estaba preparada para hablar con ella, mucho menos para verla. No sabia como actuar, tenia miedo. La idea de que alguien mas se enterrara y la juzgara, era mucho mas fuerte, por eso cada vez que estaba por toparse con Sam, huía. Ademas aun se sentía traicionada, usada. Esto era mas fuerte que ella y que la amistad que tenia con Sam.

El día en que tenían que hacer el show llego y ambas sabia que tenia que hablarse. Carly estaba en su casillero terminando de recoger sus cosas. Sam llego y el ambiente se puso tenso.

"...Hola...". Murmuro, no esperaba una respuesta de la morena.

"...Hoy tenemos que hacer el programa... llega temprano...". Se dio la vuelta, dispuesta a irse.

"...No podemos seguir así". Carly no dijo nada, seguía de espaldas. "No quiero perderte".

"Yo... no puedo con esto". Dijo la chica nerviosa, no quería que nadie escuchar esa conversación.

"Por favor". Sam puso una mano sobre su hombro y Carly se sacudió con violencia.

"Dejame sola". Se fue corriendo, dejando a Sam sumergida en su dolor.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Los tres se encontraban en el estudio, el ambiente era incomodo, todos sabían que algo malo iba a pasar. Freddie dio el conteo y el show empezó, pero antes de que se hicieran las presentaciones, Carly dio un paso adelante.

"Esta noche, hay algo que debo decirles". Sam y Freddie se miraron desconcertados. "Por desacuerdos técnicos... no habrá mas iCarly". Carly salio del estudio.

Freddie termino la transmisión y corrió a buscar a Carly. Sam se quedo en medio de la habitación, sabia que ese era el fin de todo su mundo. Se sentó en uno de los puff's y miro al techo, mientras las lagrimas salían de sus ojos.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

" ¿Que estas haciendo?". Freddie le exigió una vez que la alcanzo.

"No puedo fingir que todo esta bien". Dijo simplemente mientras se dejaba caer en su cama.

"Carly...". Dijo el chico mientras se sentaba junto a ella.

"...Sam... esta enamorada de mi...". Se dio vuelta y abrazo su almohada.

"Lo se...".

"¡¿Y lo dices tan tranquilo?". Le grito.

"Si, por que siempre ha sido obvio que ustedes son muy cercanas".

"¡Yo no soy así!". Le dijo furiosa.

"Carly... ¿Por que cuando yo te lo dije, no reaccionaste así?".

"...Tu eres un chico...".

"Ella es tu mejor amiga...".

"Traiciono nuestra amistad... ella nunca debió fijarse en mi de esa manera...".

"...¿Eso es todo lo que te molesta?".

Carly no supo como contestar a eso, la dejo helada. ¿A que se refería? ¿Acaso había algo mas que debiera molestarle?

"No se de que hablas...".

"Cuando quieras hablar con alguien... yo estoy aquí...". Le dijo dulcemente mientras se levantaba."Me tengo que ir, deberías hablar con Sam...".

El chico salio de la habitación, sin esperar una respuesta de Carly, quien se dio la vuelta, tal vez si debía hablar con Sam...

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Hacia unas horas que estaba allí, sola en la oscuridad. Sus lagrimas habían sedado pero no el dolor de su corazón. Sabia que tenia que ir, por mas que quisiera hablar con Carly, está no quería nada con ella, ni amistad. Era tan doloroso. Pero siempre lo supo, que si decía lo que sentía nada bueno pasaría.

Se dirigió a la puerta, cuando el ascensor de abrió y allí estaba Carly, con signos de que ella también había estado llorando.

"...Pensé que ya te habías ido". Dijo sin mirarla.

"Eso hacia...".

"Hay algo que quiero que me digas". Sam asintió. "De todas las personas en la tierra, ¿Por que yo?".

"...Solo por ser tu...". Dijo con una sonrisa mirándola.

"¿Ahora es mi culpa?". Dijo con enojo

"No es culpa de nadie". Su sonrisa se borro.

"...Te equivocas, es tu culpa".

"...". Eso sorprendió a Sam, jamas imagino que Carly pudiera decir algo tan cruel. "No me hagas esto". Dijo con dolor.

"Lo lamento, pero es demasiado para mi". Carly había tomado esa actitud fría, debía cortar toda relación con Sam, antes de que empezaran a hablar.

"Carly...". Una lagrima resbalo por su mejilla, pero rápidamente la borro. Lo único que había hecho, era llorar. Pues ya no mas, debía ser fuerte y si Carly quiera ser cruel con ella, solo por verla de esa manera, pues adelante."Bien, te juro que nunca mas volverás a saber nada de mi". Salio con paso decidido.

La morena se quedo helada ante las palabra de Sam, nunca había escuchado ese tono tan frió. La rubia siempre le hablaba en un tono dulce, reservado solo para ella.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Desde hacia unos días, Spencer sabia que algo andaba mal. Su hermanita no se veía bien, estaba mas pálida de lo usual. Casi no comía y menos dormía. Al principio pensó que era por la escuela, pero hablo con el director Franklin, lo cual mato esa teoría. Así que usando su experiencia, llego a la conclusión que de lo que tenia mal a su pequeña hermana, tenia algo que ver con Sam, a quien no había visto en un buen rato.

Decidido a saber que pasaba, espero a que Carly llegara de la escuela para habla con ella, era su deber como buen hermano mayor, ayudar su querida hermanita.

Eran las tres de la tarde cuando la morena apareció en el umbral de la puerta y Spencer, se dispuso a hacerle frente.

"Hey". La saludo

"Hola, Spencer". Dijo ella con poco ánimos.

"¿Todo bien?". Le pregunto mientras ella se sentaba en el sofá, a su lado.

"...La verdad... no". Dijo con pesar.

"¿Por que no le cuentas a tu hermano que pasa?". Le dio una sonrisa amable.

"...No puedo hablar con nadie de esto...". Se levanto del sofá, dispuesta a irse a su habitación.

"Carly...". La tomo de la muñeca. "Soy tu hermano, sea lo que sea, puedo ayudarte, para estoy".

"...". La chica se dio vuelta y Spencer pudo ver que estaba a punto de llorar.

"...". La abrazo con fuerza. "Dime, Carly, me preocupas".

La morena no pudo mas y comenzó a llora sobre el pecho de su hermano. "...Es Sam...". Spencer sabia que tenia razón, nada en el mundo era capaz de tener tan mal a su hermana como algún problema con la rubia. "...Ella... ella... dijo... que... dijo que esta enamorada... de mi...". Sollozo aferrándose mas a su hermano.

Spencer no esperaba eso, pero no era tan descabellado. Él podía ver como Sam siempre protegía a su hermana, como siempre estaba con ella, así que no le resulto extraño, lo que si le resulto raro, fue que Carly llorara por eso.

"...¿Y eso te tiene así?". Pregunto con curiosidad.

"...Claro que si... es que...". Lo miro. "No esta bien...".

"Carly... ¿Que no esta bien?...". Sabia que lo que iba a decir podía hacer que Carly lo golpeara, pero tenia que hacerlo. "¿Que Sam sienta eso?... o... ¿Que tu sientas lo mismo?". Le susurro.

"¡¿Que?". Se libro de los brazos de su hermano y lo miro como si hubiera dicho la tontería mas grande del universo. "¿Como puedes pensar eso? ¡Yo no soy así!". Dijo alterada.

"Hermanita... no hay nada de malo, en sentir amor".

"...Sam es una chica y yo también".

"¿Y?". Dijo simplemente

"¿Como que 'y'? No es correcto... nadie lo vería bien...". Se mordió el labio.

"¿Que no verían bien?".

"...Que yo estuviera con Sam...".

"Ahh pero ¿Has pensado en estar con ella?".

"Yo...yo...".

"Mira... yo se que soy despistado y un poco bobo, pero no soy estúpido. He visto lo que hay entre ustedes... y se que es algo muy fuerte... mas que una amistad". Sonrió. "Así que no se, por que te pones tantas barreras, si la quieres, ve por ella".

"Le dije cosas horribles... y ya ni siquiera me mira". De nuevo las lagrimas aparecieron y Spencer la abrazo.

"Trata de hablar con ella, ustedes se quieren".

Los dos hermanos Shay estuvieron abrazados un largo rato, hasta que el llanto de Carly paro. La chica sabia que debía hacer... recuperar a Sam...

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Era un Lunes por la mañana cuando Carly vio su oportunidad para hablar con Sam. La quería mas que como su amiga y debía hacérselo saber, añoraba estar con ella.

Se dirigió a su casillero, lista para decir todo lo que sentía.

"...Hola...". Susurro levemente. La rubia la miro indiferente y solo hizo un movimiento con la cabeza. "...Sam...".

"¿Shay?". Eso destrozo el corazón de Carly, Sam jamas había pronunciado su apellido de manera tan fría

"Creo... que...". Sam la miro con frialdad y despreocupación. "Tenemos que hablar". Dijo firmemente.

"Tu y yo no tenemos nada de que hablar". La rubia se dio media vuelta, lista para marcarse.

Carly no podía dejar las cosas así, tenia que hacerle saber a Sam que se había equivocado, que tenia miedo. Pero que ahora tenia todo claro, quería estar con ella. "Tarde o temprano tendrás que escucharme". La tomo por la muñeca

"¿A si? Pues toma asiento, te vas a cansar, como yo me canse". Se libro de su agarre.

"...Sam...".

"Nada, no digas nada... muchas veces quise hablar contigo, no quería perderte. Pero tu solo me lastimaste, no te importo haceme daño, pues ahora soy yo, quien no quiere saber nada de ti".

"Por favor...".

"No, es mi ultima palabra". Se dio vuelta, debía irse antes de que los demás estudiantes se empezar a formar a su al rededor dispuestos a saber que estaba pasando.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Meses pasaron sin que ninguno de los intentos de Carly para hablar con Sam, funcionaran. La rubia siempre era indiferente y cortante con ella. Carly sabia que estaba dolida y todo era su culpa. Seguía intentando que las cosas se aclararan, a pesar de que la actitud de Sam la lastimaba mucho.

Desesperada por la situación Carly decidió hacerle frente a la indiferencia de la rubia.

"¡No me trates así!". Le pidió de manera angustiosa. Ambas se encontraban en la parte trasera de la escuela.

"¿Que esperabas que después del daño que me hiciste, te recibiera con los brazos abiertos? Pues no". Le dijo fríamente.

"Se que te hice mucho daño... pero tenia miedo...". Sam escucho atentamente las palabras de Carly, cansada de huir. "Miedo de... lo que sentía...". Se sorprendió, ¿Acaso la chica sentía algo mas por ella. "Me costo mucho trabajo darme cuanta de... lo mucho que te necesito". El corazón de Sam comenzó a latir con mucha fuerza, ante las palabras de Carly, quien estaba muy nerviosa y algo sonrojada. "Ahora lo se... No puedo vivir sin ti". Dijo mirando a los ojos azules de la rubia.

"Carly...". Susurro conmovida. "Me lastimaste mucho... me dolió que antes de todo, primero estuvieran tus miedos, que nuestra amistad".

"Sam... lo siento tanto, yo...".

"Dejame terminar...". Carly asintió. "Y ahora...se que... yo si puedo vivir sin ti".

"Sam...". Un par de lagrimas salieron de los ojos de Carly, era demasiado tarde la había perdió y todo por unos estúpidos complejos.

"..Pero no quiero hacerlo...". Tomo a la chica de la cintura pegándola a su cuerpo, con una brillante sonrisa

"¡Oh Sam!". Puso sus brazos al rededor de su cuello, abrazándola con fuerza. "Perdón por se tan idiota".

"Shh, olvidemoslo. Solo tenias miedo". Dijo acariciándole la mejilla.

"Te amo y quiero estar contigo". Dijo sonrojada.

"¿Estas segura de esto?". Su sonrisa se hizo mas grande

"Jamas había estado mas segura en mi vida". Ella también sonreía

"De acuerdo". Acerco su rostro al de Carly "Yo también te amo".

Sus labios se unieron en un profundo beso, lleno de amor y esperanza...

Fin

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()

N.Z.- Bueno falta muy poco tiempo para iOMG, que de seguro terminara en Seddie T.T, pero pues ni modo, hay que resignarnos. Espero que les haya gustado, aunque a mi no me convenció mucho el final :s, pero bueno ustedes tienen la ultima palabra XD, por cierto no saben lo bien que se siente ponerle "complete" una historia larga XD es la primera que termino n_n!, en fin nos vemos, dejen sus comentarios y hasta la próxima =D


End file.
